<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Sight by RobinWritesChirps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226516">Out of Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps'>RobinWritesChirps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love Confessions, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tender Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Weekend Getaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Charlotte lost all inhibitions the moment the car door closed on her and Ted sat behind the wheel to drive them towards a better, secreter, naughtier day. Hatchetfield was too close knit for privacy, Clivesdale not an option, and they had a few of hours of road ahead before destination freedom all the way outside of Michigan. Ted had every plan to make the best of a short weekend out of town. Charlotte had paved their escape with clever lies at her husband and there was nothing or nobody who would ruin their little horny slice of bliss. Nothing except, Ted thought, their own treacherous selves.</em>
</p>
<p>Ted takes Charlotte on a weekend trip out of town, just the two of them. About as much a disaster and a miracle as you can expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Ted Spankoffski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my WIPs for a LONG time and was initially two distinct ideas I blended into one fic which I think is cohesive enough. Mind the rating, it’s very accurate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte lost all inhibitions the moment the car door closed on her and Ted sat behind the wheel to drive them towards a better, secreter, naughtier day. Hatchetfield was too close knit for privacy, Clivesdale not an option, and they had a few of hours of road ahead before destination freedom all the way outside of Michigan. Ted had every plan to make the best of a short weekend out of town. Charlotte had paved their escape with clever lies at her husband and there was nothing or nobody who would ruin their little horny slice of bliss. Nothing except, Ted thought, their own treacherous selves.</p>
<p>Not that they would let it come to that. Barely a foot on the gas and they were already tasting heaven. Charlotte’s hand was on his lap and they had only branched onto the highway that she was palming him through the fabric. Ted glanced at her with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Anything you wanna say to me, lady?"</p>
<p>She was staring out the window with dreamy eyes. Her touch never stopped, though it never went further either. Some restraint she was having, showing him how much she wanted to drop it.</p>
<p>"Oh, I just hope we won’t get…"</p>
<p>"We <em>won’t</em> get caught," Ted promised. "Come on, Charlotte, don’t spoil the weekend already. We’ll be there before dinner."</p>
<p>Charlotte’s excuses were never fetched far from what was believable. Whether Sam believed blindly everything she told him or did not care enough to pick up on the lies, Ted would never guess, but as time went on and the affair fleshed itself out, the cuckold had never spoken up to stop it. This time, Ted had begged Charlotte to let him take her out for the weekend on the occasion of his birthday and, though reluctantly, Charlotte had crafted a simple tale of a getaway with her girl friends and Sam had been none the wiser. An overnight bag and a loose and filthy mind aboard, she seemed ready for a couple of days of forgetting who it was she was married to.</p>
<p>"It’s been so long since I’ve been out of Hatchetfield," she said regretfully. Her eyes were resting contentedly on the landscape in front of them, the dull gray asphalt clashing with verdant bumps of forests and fields all around. A pretty view, though he was not in it for the wonders of the wilderness this weekend. "Maybe you were right about this..."</p>
<p>He scoffed. Poor shortsighted Charlotte only trusted him as far as she could see ; it was a miracle she had agreed to two full nights away from the precious married house of Sam and hers. He had coaxed her into it over the course of several weeks, yet now that they were on their way, it was as though this had been her idea all along and he could feel her anticipation in the touch of her fingers on him pretending to be subtle. He was certain that, had he stopped on the side of the road, she would have given him everything and more, but the hotel was waiting for them for the nights ahead and he let her pretend all she cared.</p>
<p>They made sparse but pleasant conversation all the way. Charlotte had always been so easy to talk to. Even when she found nothing of importance to take note of, she was a master at small talk, all sorts of meaningless crap she could ramble on and on about for any length of time. Occasionally, Ted touched her thigh, caressed it as a suggestion for later, but there were many hours in the days to come he would spend on a deeper exploration. He was in no particular rush.</p>
<p>"After you, ma’am," he said with a goofy bow as he opened her the door out of his shitty battered car on the parking lot. Ted knew where he wanted his money spent and a car had never been it.</p>
<p>Charlotte giggled and took his offered hand out. The hotel was no grand luxury, but it wasn’t shabby by any means either. Comfortably on the nicer side of hotels as far as bookings went, but nothing that would indebt him for months to come. Enough to make Charlotte feel important, precious, more than a fuck on the side in the hopes that she too might treat him different than.</p>
<p>"Name?" The groom asked at the reception desk.</p>
<p>Ted leaned an elbow casually on the counter and grinned, throwing him some finger guns.</p>
<p>"Spankoffski," he said and winked at Charlotte. "Mr and Mrs Spankoffski."</p>
<p>The man clicked a few times at his screen before printing a paper he made Ted sign, which he did as fast as he could.</p>
<p>"Your checkout time is at 12 on Sunday, breakfast is served between six and…"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," Ted cut him, "Gimme the key, man."</p>
<p>This was met by a curt frown, the face of a man who disliked his interlocutor very much but not to the point of losing his job over it. Ted snapped his fingers together a few times till the man slide a key card across the counter and gestured at the door on the left where the elevator was.</p>
<p>"Fifth floor, hall on the right," he said monotonously. "Have a nice…"</p>
<p>"Thanks, dude!"</p>
<p>He grabbed Charlotte’s hand, who was blushing hard at his rudeness and mumbled a few apologies to the groom on their way out. In the elevator, he could feel the tension building up and her fingers tapped nervously against his palm. He leaned and kissed her temple and she let out a small gasp − a weekend was much too short a time to get used to the freedom of looking the part of a couple. But out of Michigan in a city where neither of them knew anyone, freedom was all they had on their hands. Inside the room, he dumped their bags on the floor and caught Charlotte’s wrist over her head against the door he had slammed shut behind them.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for a <em>good</em> weekend in here, Mrs Spankoffski?" He asked, a smug grin at his lips.</p>
<p>Charlotte squirmed, more to create contact than to avoid it. Her cheeks were so very pink he couldn’t help passing a finger against them to feel their heat. Dropping the hands, he let her wrap them around his shoulders as he reached down to pull up her long skirt, making her hold onto it at her waist.</p>
<p>"You’ve been a tease the whole ride," he said at her ear and bit on it − Charlotte moaned out loud. There was no one here to mark their names and judge them if they heard a thing. "Why didn’t you tell me to stop the car? I would’ve."</p>
<p>"Oh, Ted…" She whimpered.</p>
<p>Ted touched her through her underwear, which was soft and silky and probably bought for the occasion, contrasted with past history of plain unfashionable. The very thought made him groan and he pushed it to the side. Charlotte tried to unbuckle his belt to repay the caress but he shoved her hand away and hooked it back over his shoulders. One finger pressing inside, a second one when he found her wet from hours of waiting for this moment in the car. Loose and as hot as the deepest hell around him, she rolled her hips into the motion as if she had not been fucked in years. The plan was now to give her a fill matching the desire.</p>
<p>"You know I always wanna fuck you," he said and loved the kiss she begged from him then. She was always so receptive, if not demanding. Charlotte never asked, but she took and took and took and made Ted feel like a world champion. "You can ask me anything, Char."</p>
<p>But she did not ask, only merely suggested a push at his shoulders. Some treats were as much his as hers and, on a birthday weekend, Ted had every intention to indulge in any possible thing either of their filthy minds would come up with. He sank to his knees inelegantly and hooked one leg over his shoulder, immediately diving in.</p>
<p>"Oh sh…oot…" Charlotte nearly dropped her hold on her skirt and caught it right back up to it wouldn’t cover him up, though Ted would have gladly drowned underneath if it had.</p>
<p>Fingers pumped in and out of her at a pace with his lips around her clit, he knew he was rushing into this. It was a bad habit picked up from often lacking the time for more, but on such a weekend, they had all the leisure to be as lazy and unhurried as they wanted. Still, when Charlotte clutched fingers tight in his hair and closed her leg around him almost enough to choke him, he wondered why in the world he would deprive the lady of what she so clearly wanted and needed. He was not so cruel as her dog of a husband.</p>
<p>"That’s really nice, Ted," she muttered mindlessly.</p>
<p>He teased with the tip of his tongue, the brush of his moustache against her, and her breath hitched just enough for him to be satisfied. Fingers drenched with her desire, he pressed a third one and made her grab onto him all the tighter for it. Her legs were shaky and unstable but he had a firm grip around her hip to support her. Ted was always there to support Charlotte in the crudest ways.</p>
<p>"You taste so good, baby girl," he said, but when he tried to look up at her, Charlotte had already closed her eyes. "Hey, look at me."</p>
<p>She startled, as if caught in mischief. Her fingers touched his temple, traced his ear. The same scared something in her eyes as ever, even here in a city nobody would know them, in a lie Sam had no reason to doubt, little as he cared about Charlotte’s friends. It was Ted’s greatest pursuit to make Charlotte forget about her fears for even a moment. Their eyes glued to one another, his lips pursed around her clit again, toyed with her with intent and purpose. And Charlotte looked at him.</p>
<p>"You’re spending the weekend with <em>me</em>," he said, a little stern. He rested his face comfortably against her thigh. "Nobody else."</p>
<p>"Yes…"</p>
<p>Even as she came, she was staring into his eyes and wasn’t that the greatest pleasure of all, to watch a woman crumble apart from his touch, lose all resolve and melt into pleasure? She lost her footing but Ted was there to steady her now as always till she caught herself again and dropped the edge of her skirt she had been bunching up at her waist in a tight fistful. When the orgasm ran its course, she loosened and both her feet hit the floor again.</p>
<p>"I think we're gonna have an excellent couple of days," Ted announced proudly.</p>
<p>The groom who knocked at their door much later in the evening would have been an idiot and a half to not catch the whiff of forbidden lust that surely radiated from the room after hours of christening it thoroughly.</p>
<p>"Spankoffski, dinner for two," he said in a professional tone that made Ted slip a Hamilton into his palm as the tray was passed from one pair of hands to the other. "Enjoy your meal, sir, ma'am. Goodnight to you."</p>
<p>Ted turned back to Charlotte, smirking at the sight unveiled once more as she dropped the cover she had hidden herself behind when he had stirred himself out of bed to answer the door. He was in a state of dishevel, of course, the bathrobe hastily tied around his waist barely concealing that he was wearing nothing underneath, but Ted had always had a certain lack of modesty Charlotte couldn't hope to match.</p>
<p>"Hungry?” He asked wolfishly.</p>
<p>Charlotte was such a beauty to behold, sprawled lazily across the large bed unashamed when it was just the two of them. She gave him a tired smile in the hazy dim light of very late at night.</p>
<p>"Yes," she replied. "Ted, you know, tonight has been…"</p>
<p>"Fucking hot?" He suggested as he put down the tray between them and split the portions into two − the money had been well spent, he thought as he smelled the delicious scent of an overpriced room service meal. "The best fuck you’ve ever had? The pivot point in your sex life after which your pussy will never feel the same?"</p>
<p>Charlotte looked down bashfully at her plate and began to cut up the slab of whatever expensive meat it was that she had ordered, pinky in the air, everything the proper lady if she weren’t completely naked and exhausted from hours of wild sex in here.</p>
<p>"It was very nice," she said simply. "I wish you wouldn’t use those words."</p>
<p>She glanced at him briefly before getting back to her meal.</p>
<p>"No, you don’t," he retorted with a smirk that made her bite back a smile, though very poorly. "Well, there’s plenty more where that came from. This dick is never tired."</p>
<p>She bit her lip.</p>
<p>"Clearly."</p>
<p>They fell asleep heaped on top of one another far too late at night. Ted was content with this, wasn’t he? Charlotte accepting to join him for a weekend of reckless abandon was just about the best case scenario he could have hoped for. The cuddles she gave him when she was half asleep, though, were such a better reward than any of the wild sex they had. She was so tender when she forgot to be guarded, and he felt stronger than ever when she snuggled into his side and let herself drift away to sleep without a care in the world. Stronger than any other man who had her. Stronger even than Sam. He wondered who it was she was thinking about when she slept, the man in her arms or the one she wished there.</p>
<p>He fucked her again in the morning, whimpers into the pillows with every hard thrust of his hips into hers. He fucked her in the shower before breakfast, then tasted her while she was eating all the room service her heart longed for. All day they spent chatting when they were too tired to fuck, fucking when they were too frantic to chat.</p>
<p>"You’re so fucking hot," he whispered into her ear and gave it a proper nip.</p>
<p>Charlotte was as if glued to the mattress, limbs spread wide as she took all the horny care Ted was willing to bestow. Her face was turned to the side, her eyes closed, and Ted saw how flushed she was, very pink from all their endeavors. The more he gave, the more she seemed to crave, a never ending cycle he hoped never to break. She was loose around him, even starting to get sore from many hours spent at this, but still she kept begging. And Ted kept providing. Horny hours were around the clock for Ted Spankoffski.</p>
<p>"Harder," she replied weakly. "Please, Ted…"</p>
<p>Ted was all happy to obey. This was such a marvelous sight, wasn’t it, the glorious beauty of her naked back damp with sweat, her hair in a cloud around her head, the fists clenching the silken bed sheets, everything horny and pretty.</p>
<p>"Gimme the lube," he asked and Charlotte reached blindly to grab the bottle from under the pillows and hand it to him without a hitch in his motions. "Fingers?"</p>
<p>She nodded into the mattress and spread her legs a little wider. The bottle made a squeaky sound as he squirted a thick dollop between her buttcheeks and he spread it with two fingers, both of them groaning at this new touch. Ted loved how crass he could be with Charlotte and how she repaid him with the sweetest moans. It was her greatest contrast and even in her hours of abandon, there was still much of the proper stuck up little wife in her, something unwaveringly soft, fragile.</p>
<p>"There, don’t tense up," Ted instructed, as though Charlotte had not complete mastery over everything smutty. "You good? You’re so tight, relax."</p>
<p>"Yeah…"</p>
<p>He always thought he should snatch pictures of these moments for future memory. Balls deep in her, the railing of a lifetime, two fingers in her ass and whimpers so cute and so obscene they might alert any passerby outside the door, Charlotte was a sight he wished to immortalize, but he had only his mind to capture it. Of course, a frequent daydream was to imagine Sam as the recipient of such pictures, hoping this would be the last straw to end a marriage she was so keen on preserving and destroying every day. He would never do that to Charlotte, but the very thought made him groan out loud and he buried his wishes hard and fast between her legs.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Charlotte," he said. He was all hunched over her, two bodies rolling close together, hot and sweaty and so deliciously wet. "Baby, are you gonna think of me next time Sam gives you your pity fuck of the month?"</p>
<p>With every thrust, with every push of his fingers inside maddeningly snug, he felt her inch closer to climax and worked to get her closer still. Charlotte was so easy to please every time, but the bulk of it was the challenge. He had never thought before he would meet his match in stamina. Charlotte was all surprises wrapped up in a pretty Christian bow.</p>
<p>"Tell me, are you?" He insisted. She was drenching him and the bedsheets and still he kept at it, met by the rock of her hips back into his, every bit as into it as he was. "Do you close your eyes and think of me and my dick?"</p>
<p>If Charlotte had been bolder, she would have told him off, begged him to stop saying these things, he knew. In the street as in the sheets, she was a fretting little thing who didn’t stand for anything, much less herself.</p>
<p>"Ted…" She moaned. "Faster."</p>
<p>He went faster, even his fingers. He wondered if he should beg her to let him fuck her there too as they had before, but he knew he was too close already, as close as she was. He caught her hand in his on the sheets and laced their fingers together. A kiss at the back of her neck, a more determined pace to give her her fill for now.</p>
<p>"You’re so hot," he said again. He could have other women if he wanted to and worked at it, but this one captivated him more than any others, the one who spread her legs and guarded her heart so passionately. He wanted her both ways, but if she only allowed him the one, he would fill up that space till it bled out. "You’re gorgeous."</p>
<p>She came with a desperate groan into the sheets, bucking up her hips into his dick and fingers till she rode out the last of it just on her own, clenching and shaking, till Ted pulled out weakly to jerk off the last of his pleasure with his own fingers on her back − a record amount in one day. He let himself drop next to her when he was spent, half on top of her and sticky with his own cum and her sweat, but there was a certain filthiness to the weekend adventures that neither of them shied away from. He combed fingers through her hair, kissed her cheek. She smiled.</p>
<p>"We better get ourselves ready," he muttered exhaustedly. "I booked a table someplace nice, I don’t think they’ll let us in like this."</p>
<p>The shower was languorously untainted by debauchery, though not lacking in sensuality. Her body was to worship whether he was sticking his dick in it or not, all the good curves she kept hidden under floppy layers of modesty. Charlotte was lovely in his arms in all ways, whether he fucked her or held her close. It was a cuddle more than a shower, a rediscovery of all the pretty parts of her lathered up in bubbles and warm water. Her arms around his neck, she kissed him so contentedly he was struck with a certain melancholy that they had but one day left before going back to lonely Hatchetfield, to her husband, to his empty apartment. For now, though. For now, he had her.</p>
<p>"Mr and Mrs Spankoffski," the waitress repeated back at him after Ted announced the reservation he had booked earlier. "Of course. If you’ll follow me, please."</p>
<p>They had a wonderful evening. Of course, he teased her all night, but Charlotte blushed and joked back when she didn’t crumble under the attentions. Out here, he could be as affectionate as he pleased and a hundred times he touched her hands, kissed them, pressed their feet together, leaned over for a quick kiss. Even flustered, Charlotte let him pay her every gesture of affection he gave out readily and there wasn’t a single person who would look at them and not know they were lovers. A few glasses of wine on each side made them bolder, too.</p>
<p>"You need some dessert too," Charlotte insisted after Ted announced the dessert menu was for her alone. "It’s your birthday."</p>
<p>"That’s tomorrow," he replied.</p>
<p>Charlotte still split her slice of cake into two and forced him to take half and Ted was full by the time they left. They walked back to the hotel a little tired from a long day of pure frantic horniness even the restaurant had not tamed completely, though as they rode the elevator, stepped inside their room, took off their clothes, both of them seemed to agree tacitly that the frenetic pace could not be maintained without a hitch for so many hours without a break. Charlotte’s fingers were indeed soft and patient as she unbuttoned his shirt, tugged down his pants and boxers, sat him down in the armchair that was more comfortable than Ted’s entire apartment back home. She knelt between his spread knees and he could see the exhaustion in her eyes, in her smile, something veiled and cozy.</p>
<p>"Take off your sweater," he told her, and Charlotte took off her sweater without a word of protest. "There, that’s pretty."</p>
<p>A sweet pair of breasts, a tired sigh as she took him in her hand and gently stroked him. Truly, Ted did not deserve her, but he hated that Charlotte was aware of it too. The touch of her fingers was slow and after too many times in too short a day, Ted was hardly stiff in her palm at first but she looked so content to be here with him it did not matter in the least. She took him between her lips and Ted smiled. Soft hair through his fingers he pushed out of the way, a little moan of satisfaction.</p>
<p>"You’re such a pretty little thing."</p>
<p>Charlotte was not looking at him, not into his eyes anyways. Her tongue teased at the tip of his dick, prompting a groan Ted had no strength left in him to bite back. A hand at his balls, the other pumping him, almost hard but not quite. He was so exhausted. Charlotte even more so, yet she still found the strength for him. She was so good to him.</p>
<p>"You hear me, Cha? You’re beautiful."</p>
<p>She did not reply. In her mouth, first only the tip then deeper, better, he thought he could die of being treated so well by her. He sighed comfortably and dug fingers through her hair, scratched the scalp. Charlotte always knew how to pleasure him, always knew what that dumb dick of his craved.</p>
<p>"Who is it you learned how to suck dick for?"</p>
<p>She frowned and did not reply, but he thought he could sense a switch in her, an intent to be done with this more expediently, more determination in her motions. <em>Fuck</em>. Charlotte was a wounded little thing and often, she wanted him to peck at the wounds. Often, she did not and Ted pecked on anyways. He hated himself for that, but he did not know another way when crudeness prompted a horny reward on the one day and a grimace on the next. Charlotte never told him to stop.</p>
<p>"How many men is it you do that to?" He asked. He had asked himself this so many times and had never, ever received a clear answer. "Does Sam even like it when you blow him?"</p>
<p>Charlotte said nothing. Her head bobbed on him and she swallowed him almost whole − an attempt to shut him up, he was certain. So be it, he would let himself be silenced. If he so much as closed his eyes, he could picture it, Charlotte giving the same show to Sam, to whichever men she gave herself to as well. For this reason, he kept his eyes wide open and stared at her so long as she was here with him alone. He stroked her cheek full of him, begged her eyes to his.</p>
<p>"You’re good to me," he whispered.</p>
<p>She nodded, and still he felt like a creep, like he had spoiled something precious and perfect − but it was only a smutty hotel fuck with an unfaithful woman, he tried to tell himself, and hardly something that could be spoiled in the first place. Still, a hell of a dick he was and when she finished him off with her hand, her lips, he felt the sudden clarity that he had fucked up one too many times.</p>
<p>"Bed?"</p>
<p>Close against him, he held her in his arms under the covers, this fragile little thing that never, ever crumbled under his jerkassery. She was tougher than she thought, yet he felt like she was always one wrong word away from falling apart anyways. His fingers passed through her hair gently and she sighed with contentment. He kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>"I don’t treat you well enough," he said in a low voice, a half-hearted confession. "Why do you let me treat you like that, Char?"</p>
<p>No answer came, though she buried her face in the hollow of his neck to avoid his gaze. He closed an arm tighter around her shoulders to keep her there, scratched her scalp. He felt as tense as he was loose, filled with disgust at himself yet deep in bliss and joy. Charlotte could create both opposites in him with just one glance.</p>
<p>"I’m an asshole, I can’t help it. But you take it and you ask for it and I don’t understand you."</p>
<p>"I’m sorry," she muttered. "I’m sorry, Ted."</p>
<p>He would have been an even bigger asshole to push her further than he already did, of course. Charlotte hated herself more harshly than even he could fathom, who had loathed himself for as long as he could remember. He could not understand this either. The more he knew about her, the more he found to love. Charlotte wasn’t brave nor exceedingly clever, but she was kind to an extreme, as pretty as they made them, full of useless compassion, of good will. She forgave a thousand times the same offense, even against her. This was why she stayed with Sam − and with Ted.</p>
<p>"Don’t be sorry," he said. "Why are you always sorry?"</p>
<p>Charlotte did not reply, fighting, he was sure, the urge to apologize once more. He sighed. Even if she took his bashing with grace, he was still the one who inflicted it, who chose to. Cuddling close, he hoped the kisses he gave on her hair, her temple would give her a clue as to his sorry heart. An angel who apologized too much and a jerk too little. What a pair they made.</p>
<p>"Let’s just go to sleep."</p>
<p>"Yes," she nodded. "Let’s do that."</p>
<p>Morning light woke him up on his birthday, a Sunday true to its name. He blinked at the warmth blinding him momentarily, stirring his legs half covered by Charlotte’s, slowly reorienting himself in her embrace. She was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder and loose hair tickling his skin. In the sunshine, it shone like copper or precious amber and he twirled a few curls around his finger to feel their bounce when he let go. Charlotte huffed, rearranged herself close to him, slept on.</p>
<p>An hour passed in comfort and silence, nothing but Ted’s busy thoughts and Charlotte’s quiet breathing. No small portion of his mind was occupied by the lady in his arms, of course, and the many, many things he desired to do to her, to get from her. When she woke up, though, the sight of her little scrunched up face opening up, the soft sound of her yawn and the touch of her fingers against his skin gave him a wholly different plan than anticipated.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday," she told him in still sleepy voice.</p>
<p>"Hey," he smiled.</p>
<p>His stomach was in knots as he looked at her, admired her. She was warm and so very naked and desirable, but Ted had made up his mind by now and needed only to speak it, though he had spoken too much already.</p>
<p>"What did you want for your birthday, then, Ted?" She asked with a bit of teasing, wetting her lips. He so adored the rare hints of boldness in her and it was his greatest wish to encourage them on and on.</p>
<p>"You tell me," he replied.</p>
<p>She kissed him, first quite softly but very soon she gave herself to him more overtly, a leg over his, arms around his neck. She tried to pull him on top and frowned when Ted resisted the motion. His fingers caught her chin gently and he gave her a quick peck.</p>
<p>"New rules," he said. "Birthday rules. I’m not doing anything unless you ask for it."</p>
<p>He wondered if this truly counted as him giving away all the control he normally held over their relations, at her preference as well as his. In his refusal, he was as firm as he was in his ministrations usually, but this was the only compromise he could think of after last night’s fiasco. He knew he was a bastard, not half the man she deserved, but he had a desire to see himself worthy of her some day and that had to count for something after all. His efforts had to be worth a damn, even if they were too little and too late.</p>
<p>"But… I don’t know how to…"</p>
<p>He laid back flat against the mattress and staring at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"I know you know what you want," he said. "Not in life or whatever, but in the next ten minutes, half an hour. Think of what you wanna do. Ask for it."</p>
<p>Charlotte was looking at him as though he had announced he was leaving for war in the afternoon. She tried to pull his hand to her but Ted kept it at his side, stronger than her, and she sighed.</p>
<p>"Kiss me, Ted," she said in a timid voice.</p>
<p>Ted turned and kissed her. Charlotte took the kiss like a breath of relief, but it was short lived and he wondered if he was still an asshole for enjoying the look of frustration on her. She played with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Touch me."</p>
<p>She laid there next to him, her legs spread enticingly in invitation. Ted gulped. There was no harder thing to resist than temptation. Already his dick was awake for the occasion but they had all the time in the world, or at least the rest of the morning.</p>
<p>"Where?" He said. His voice was thick with desire, but he had made his mind to this little game and he would see it through till Charlotte won it fair and square.</p>
<p>"My breasts," she said softly. It was as though she was terrified someone might hear, a prudence she had never showed the past couple of days when she had whimpered her heart out under his thrusts a thousand times.</p>
<p>Ted palmed her breast in his hand and felt a pulsing heartbeat underneath.</p>
<p>"The… the nipple," she said, stumbling a little, and Ted pressed and pinched her nipple, making the best of her base instructions. Her skin was soft and pale, lovely round breasts he would have lavished with attentions if only she would ask him. "That’s nice…"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he breathed out. "What else?"</p>
<p>"Kiss me more."</p>
<p>If she wanted to play coy and keep it slow, he would give her just that. She was no innocent, but she rarely spoke her sins out loud. Not unless pressed to, and Ted loved nothing best than pushing people’s buttons and tune them his way. Tongue in her mouth, thumb at her nipple, he felt very in tune with her indeed. Her fingers brushed against his dick and felt him hard and he loved the moan she gave at his lips as she stroked him slowly.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Char?" He whispered again.</p>
<p>Charlotte gasped softly as the touch on her breasts stopped and she pulled his hand between her legs where he had to fight every urge in himself to stay immobile.</p>
<p>"Kiss my neck," she instructed, "Please, and touch my…"</p>
<p>She was wet against his unmoving fingers, so very warm. Thirty-six and yet every time he felt her at his fingertips, he was like a dumb college kid touching a girl for the first time again. Except, perhaps, with a lot more experience and expertise.</p>
<p>"You want me to touch your pussy?" He completed for her, unable to stop himself from blurting it out. He did so love to shock Charlotte. "Rub your clit?"</p>
<p>Her face was vermillion and still she could only nod, but that wasn’t enough and they both knew it.</p>
<p>"Uh huh."</p>
<p>"Say it."</p>
<p>She was grimacing and he was starting to doubt the efficacy of this plan after all, perhaps robbing her of agency rather than giving it all to her. She squirmed, tried to push herself into his fingers.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>just touch it</em>," she said impatiently and the outburst was daring enough for him to indulge her. "Oh, fuck…"</p>
<p>He did love this so much, the reason why he kept chasing women and why he clung to Charlotte. When he fingered her and he saw the way her flushed face shone with pleasure, how she held onto him, he felt like he was better, hotter than any other man. Like he was worth something for once.</p>
<p>"You’re so wet," he said into her ear. His fingers pressed inside of her at a deep and slow pace, his thumb pressed around her clit more to tease than to appease. "Have you liked this trip, Charlotte? Are you having a good time?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she whimpered. "Yes, Ted… Kiss my neck, I’ve said."</p>
<p>He kissed her neck and nibbled on it for good measure. Her touch at his dick was erratic at best, but she was losing herself whole into his fingers, closing her eyes and taking it as though it was the last time she would ever have him. As if he wouldn’t give her this a thousand times more if she asked.</p>
<p>"You smell nice. You feel nice." He kissed the curve of her breast unprompted, then back up to suck at her neck, not quite enough to leave a mark. "Tell me if you want more."</p>
<p>He knew that she did. Charlotte always wanted more.</p>
<p>"Make love to me, Ted."</p>
<p>He looked at her. She stared up at him so vulnerable and he hated to think that her fear was not entirely without his doing, the crude words he never learned to stop when he should. He did notice in the aftermath, but not always and never in time.</p>
<p>"I can do that."</p>
<p>She pulled him on top of her and guided him to her, wet and ready for him. She sighed when he was lodged full, pulled him for a kiss.</p>
<p>"There," she said, "That’s really nice. Don’t go too fast."</p>
<p>He gave it to her nice and slow, taking in every sensation so much more acutely when he allowed himself the time to notice them. Charlotte was holding tight on his shoulders and kissing him. He felt the embrace of her legs around him and broke from the kiss to press his forehead against hers and breathe deep.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want me to tell you," he offered. This was more prompting than she ought to need but he thought he was still making the rules of this self made game of teasing.</p>
<p>"Tell me how I look."</p>
<p>"Beautiful," he replied without a moment’s hesitation. "You’re so beautiful." He kissed her with all the intent to prove his words. "You’re sexy and I can’t stop thinking about you."</p>
<p>She moaned. Her hand slid between them to touch herself to the rhythm of penetration, taking for herself what she was likely afraid to ask.</p>
<p>"Tell me…"</p>
<p>She trailed off, lost in the roll of their bodies together, how perfectly they met. He kissed her and she lost herself in that, too.</p>
<p>"What? What do you want me to tell you?"</p>
<p>Charlotte’s eyes snapped open and she spoke very faintly, terrified of saying the words.</p>
<p>"Tell me you love me."</p>
<p>He stopped right into place, buried deep in her, so hot and cozy. Charlotte’s legs were snug around his hips, her arms tangled with his, hand at his cheeks as she stared up at him expectantly. She had such lovely eyes, a pale blue like a sad winter morning. They clashed with her hair, a tired fire of brownish auburn which shone red under sunlight. He knew her face by heart now, yet he never grew tired of looking at it. He realized in that moment the reason why and the thought took his breath away. The words took just a few seconds too long for him to utter and when he saw the first hint of hurt and resignation in her eyes, he hurried to blurt them out.</p>
<p>"I love you, Charlotte," he said.</p>
<p>He picked up a pace all of his own doing, something that matched the two of them, true lovemaking. Was this her heart he could feel beating just as strong as his?</p>
<p>"I do," he said and kissed her. "I love you."</p>
<p>She held onto him so tight he thought she would never let him go, and wasn’t that the sweetest trap to fall in? She never, ever said the words back, not even when Ted repeated them several times more. He would have never expected her to. She came and moaned for him and gave him all the cuddles and doting he wanted when they were done, and he wondered if he could have hoped for a better birthday. He knew right away what would have made it much better.</p>
<p>They walked around town after checking out of the hotel, his arm around her shoulders as he whispered dirty jokes in her ear that made her giggle but slap his chest in chiding. He got them ice-cream cones they ate on a bench, him inelegantly and in a hurry, Charlotte properly, savoring every bite. She was leaning against him and when Ted kissed her hair and breathed her deep, he was filled once more with melancholy at the thought of driving her back to her husband later tonight. Charlotte was either unaware of his turmoil or attempting to distract it, for she made all the conversation for both of them a long time before Ted snapped out of his funk to inject himself into the talk again.</p>
<p>"Look, this one is when Mittens got caught in the curtains, I had to mend them all weekend but I think I managed to…"</p>
<p>She was showing him cat pictures on her phone, the apple of her eye that shied away from him every time he visited her neat little home.</p>
<p>"I <em>do</em> love you," he told him before she could scroll to the next picture, covering her screen with his hand. He did not dare to look at her − since when was Ted afraid of anything? "Just because I said it while we were…" He pried her fingers to his, knuckles brushing together. "I said it and I meant it. I feel that way about you."</p>
<p>For a moment bordering on uncomfortably long, Charlotte said nothing at all. Finally, she put her phone back into her purse to clasp her hand into Ted’s, entwine their fingers. He pulled them to his lips and kissed softly. Her head against his shoulder, she seemed at peace with him for once.</p>
<p>"I feel that way about you too," she said in a shameful little voice, a confession she would never mean to let him hear if he hadn't prompted her.</p>
<p>She never said it fully. Charlotte never let out more sentimentality than was needed, not with him. He was a dicking on the side, an extra to the shitty marriage she clung to, and he might never upgrade to a relationship realer than that. Out here in this strange city, hand in hand and heart in heart, Ted told himself he hardly felt lacking in anything after all. So long as Charlotte let him into her life and into her bed, no matter the myriad of reservations she kept coming up with, then he had a good deal of what he longed for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like, is Charlotte ever gonna leave Sam? Cause I can’t take it. I know he’s a dick but why do Nick &amp; Matt hate Ted :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>